Her Power
by AshTwister12345
Summary: Kidnapped at the age of eight, Ashly Potter is the twin of Harry Potter, she's a daughter of Poisidion, she's favored by the Olympians, blessed by them too, she's joining Hogwarts for her sixth through seventh year, she might just catch the attention of a certain Grace at Camp. What will happen.


"My name is Ashly Potter.  
"I'm the twin of Harry Potter, half sibling to Percy Jackson. See, they're both my half siblings.  
"Hera loved my Mom and step- Dad, they had a perfect relationship, Poisidion, yeah the Greek gods are real get over it, anyway, is my dad. He didn't claim me until after Zeus took a liking to me for my safety. I think my Uncle Zeus likes me the most after dad. He says I remind him of what he wanted for a daughter. I'm apparently selfless, brave, loyal, and got a temper on me. I love my family, I haven't see Harry since I was eight, that's when Kronos kidnapped me, trying to use me as bait, I didn't know it at the time, but apparently I'm very powerful. I was brought to America, there my Uncle Zeus or Uncle Z as I call him, rescued me.  
after that I spent about a month on Olympus, gaining the favor of all the Olympians. I was sent to camp half blood. Uncle Z escorted me there along with Ares, I immediately befriended Clarrise and Annabeth. The parting gift that was left to me, was the main power of every god. I was either pranking with the Stoll brothers, training with Annabeth, messing around with Clarrise, or just practicing my powers. Aunt Hecate came and trained me in magic to where I could teach kids older than me. I'm sixteen now, and am in full control of my powers. I got claimed by dad when I was fourteen, Percy is a year older than me. And I can still beat him at anything, it's kinda sad really, but hey, it's great to tease him with.

Anyways, I'm now at Olympus, we are discussing whether or not I should go to Hogwarts for their last year of magic. I agreed it would be fine with me, that I could get the school experience and see Harry. They all agree in the end, they can't say no to my Bambi eyes. Muwahahahahaha, yeah I'm evil. Jk, not like that. Anyway here's the conversation right now,"So, Ash, you will be attending Hogwarts from the middle of sixth to the end of seventh, I'm warning you now thoe, they are about to have war. Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Uncle Z, I give him a confident nod,"It's not like I haven't faced the guy before, and actually it would be nice to have to fight something other than monsters , titans, and other demigods. Besides, I have a feeling one of the seven will be checking up on me every other month." I say shrugging. They look sheepishly at the ground mowing I figured them out. I fly around a bit, enjoying the breath taking beauty of Olympus (flying:gift from Zeus along with lightning) . I hear the gong signaling that the meeting is over. I fly down to dad and hug him. He sqeezes me back, then I hug Artemis and Hera, who would have been my motherly _figures_ in my life. They both hug me back. Uncle Z comes and hugs me to. I wave bye and fly down to Camp, my friends, well, best friends, Annabeth, Clarrise,along with Leo and Jason and Percy came up and asked what that was about. I explained how I'm also a wizard, and that I have a twin in Britain. And that I'm going to a witch school. When Percy asked me where it was, well things got a bit heated."Britain"I mumble, barely audible,"What?" He asks, I just sigh and look down and say clearly "The wizarding school is is the UK, Britain to be exact, I leave in three days." Percy's eyes widen and his jaw clenches, I also notice that Jason looks mad, clenching and unclenching his fist, he and Piper broke up btw, they just decided to be friends.( AN;hint hint *wink wink*) Percy finally explodes,"What! They're sending you to a school in a completely different country !" He demands, I flinch at his glare, it softens slightly. In a small voice "The gods are sending one of the seven out every few weeks to check up on me, and they asked if I wanted to go. I said yes." I look down away from their looks. I see Jason, staring at me sadly, this confuses me. Nobody's ever looked at me with _that_ look _._ I look at him confused. I feel Percy grab me and drag me off to our cabin, I feel worried, last time he did this we got into a terrible fight and didn't talk to each other at all, until the next month. I gulp, when he shuts the door, he turns to me, his eyes are dark blue and he's giving me a sad look, I open my arms and he runs into them and hugs me. I hug him back. We talk until I call lights out.

The next day, I go spend with Annabeth and the second day I spend with Percy and the Stoll brothers. On my last day, I spend it with Jason. We talk and fly around, we laugh quite a lot. I actually tripped on air if possible, well Jason caught me in a dip, we just stared at each other, I couldn't help this feeling in my gut, I felt so right in his arms, the way he was,no bad Ashly, he's your best friend. I tried to shake the feeling off, but I made the mistake of looking into his electric blue eyes. There was something in them I couldn't identify, his gave flicked to my lips, then back to my eyes, slowly we leaned in, we were less than a hairs breath away when my phone buzzed. Slowly we leaned back, I felt his hands around my waist, my hands were on his shoulders, when I blushed his grinned cheekily and chuckled, I check my phone and see it was a text from Chiron, he said I had to meet Dumbledore and get my stuff . I already had my wand, the wood was grown by tree nymphs and was a bluish green color, the core was peguses hair was rapped around coral with a lightning vein in the coral. I flew down with Jason, we had hooked hands at some point and hadn't let go until Percy gave us a suspicious look, I look at Dumbledore , he is in a baby blue robe, with a beard that rivaled a sayters (sp?) I smiled at him politely, "Ah, you must be Ashly Potter. Small warning, no one knows of your coming except the teachers. You'll be sorted when you get to Hogwarts. I'm Albus Dumbledore , headmaster of Hogwarts." Shaking my hand. I twirl Silent, my sword in pen mode. It's a crystal blade with a gold and green hilt, also it can show your worst fears if I press the ruby on it. "That would be me, ready to go?" He chuckles at my eagerness . I feel Jason's stare against my neck. I just ignore it and wave to everyone, I grab Dumbledore's arm and we appeariate to Diagon Ally. We grab everything I need and , holy crap there's a pranking store, I tell Dumbledore where I'm going I read lyeawse wiinzzg rapnk shop. I figure it out to Weasley's wizzing prank shop. I walk into a bright store with tons of stuff. I stare in awe for a minute, then I grin wickedly. I look around at the pranking stuff, I see a candy called puking pasties, hmm, f they added some peppermint to it, it wouldn't taste as bad."Now here's a new face, who are you dear?" Asks a red head boy from behind me, I just grin at them,"Ashly Potter, did you make all this?" They stare at me, then they grin,"Yes we did little lady, why do you ask." I just hand them the puking pasties ,"You ever thought of putting peppermint in the puking pasties before? If not , you should, they make it actually taste good, that way you don't have to worry about up chucking your lunch, you'd probably sell even more." They stare at and exclaim "why didn't we think of that!" I just giggle and hand them some peppermint out of my pranking storage. They stare at it in shock, probably cause of my wide collection of pranks."Prank kit, never leave home without it." I say shrugging. I turn to walk out of there but one of them yells out,"Oi,Mehta did you say your name was!" I turn to them and say shrugging, knowing what a big deal I was, "Ashly Potter, my friends call me Ash thoe,"with that I flick my waist length hair out of my face. I walk out the door and see Dumbledore waiting there. We appeariate back to camp. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow . Get a good rest tonight ." I wave as he leaves. He takes my stuff to Hogwarts for me. I turn and wave goodnight to Chiron, as I walk past Zeus cabin, I see Jason look through the window and open his door ,"Ash, come here for a sec." He whispers loudly. I walk over to him and enter his cabin. He shuts the doors so we don't get eaten by harpies. I notice he's shirtless and blush scarlet. He just chuckles and hugs me,"Glad your back how was it ?" He asks, I tell him about the joke shop and how my name means something over there to and my scar. When he asked to see it, I blushed tomato red."Umm, it's umm, I'd kinda have to take off my umm, shirt to umm, show you."I say stuttering. He blushes scarlet. "It's, uhh, you don't have to show me." He says in an akward voice. I giggle at his discomfort. "It's fine, just don't say anything to anyone please. My brother would kill you, then me. "I say chuckling, I grab the hem of my shirt and lift it up over my head, leaving me standing there in my navy blue bra. He gapes at me at first, his eyes flashing to mine as he looks for my scar, then I remember the tattoo on my back. Double shit , not good not good. He circles around me, I feel him trace tattoo, of the electric trident . "When did you get this ?" He chuckles as he traces it down to my waist."Two years ago, after I got claimed."I say quietly, he let's his hand trace over my shoulder . I spin to see him staring at me, with that emotions from earlier, I move a strap of my bra down, pulling on the cup a little so he could see the lightning scar over my heart. He stares at it, and says something so random I just fall over laughing onto him,"Well, I would've thought my dad did that just to show he likes you" we end up laying in his bed laughing, I slip my shirt back over my head. I stand up, "Thank you for listening jay, I'm gonna miss you tons." I say smiling gratefully at him. He smiles and takes my hands and presses them to his chest. He smiles a genuine smile and says"Your my best friend, I'm gonna miss you even more." My heart flutters, which is strange. I hug him again and sneak back to my cabin and lay down. Still smiling like an idiot.

The next morning, when Dumbledore comes and gets me, Jason , Percy, Annabeth, and Clarrise all give me one big hug, ridding me of any breath. I struggled for air as I wheezed," girl ...need...air" they all let me go then. I hug them each one last time before holding onto Dumbledores arm and appeariating to the gates outside Hogwarts . I gasp at the beauty of the architecture of the castle before me. I can't believe I'll be staying here, this place looks awesome! We walk through the gates after doing a blood lock.


End file.
